Inexorável
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Existem dois grandes êxtases na vida de um homem: a guerra e as mulheres. DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. IDADE MÉDIA.


**Inexorável**

Existem dois grandes êxtases na vida de um homem: o trabalho e a mulher. Ambos podem ser tediosos, mas eu nunca tive dúvidas do que eu queria ser.

Seria um guerreiro.

E ser um guerreiro não é um serviço tedioso. Terrível, sim, mas nunca tedioso. No começo, você teme, e olha os inimigos e imagina que tipo de pessoa estúpida se põe na frente de uma parede de escudos.

Frente a frente com homens de metal, seus machados, sem ter como se mexer direito, e um erro pode ser fatal. E você empurra, e eles te empurram, e seu inimigo está bafejando cerveja em você.

Não é um trabalho bonito.

Não é um trabalho para um covarde.

E eu sempre fui um covarde, mas também era orgulhoso, portanto decidi ser guerreiro.

Ou melhor, meu pai decidiu para mim, mas eu me sentia feliz.

Minha primeira ida ao campo de batalha, e eu já era um senhor de homens. Meu pai sempre contava da honra de nossa família, de como tínhamos vindo e dominado os celtas e tornado a Bretanha uma província segura, civilizada, e indubitavelmente romana.

Nossos prédios altos e magníficos nos proclamavam uma jóia no estandarte do Império. Tínhamos orgulho, tínhamos sangue romano, sangue de soldados, e ainda que Roma tenha caído, seu nome permanece em paredes e colunas por todo o mundo.

Em nosso sangue, em nossos nomes.

Quando eu nasci, meu pai me chamou de Draco – o Dragão – e prometeu a seu Rei que eu seria o defensor de seu filho, o protetor do Pendragon.

Eles mal imaginavam o quanto isso seria preciso na época, ou que nós nos odiaríamos amargamente. Harry não era um herói lendário, não era como Artur, que salvou nossas terras do pior por uma geração, cem anos atrás.

Harry era um cão sarnento, que queria paz.

Lutava como um louco, mas só falava da paz e da alegria da ordem.

Eu odiava a ordem, e procurava a batalha e o caos com uma alegria intensa, porque descobri que, apesar de covarde, eu era também muito bom.

O medo faz parte, e todos tem medo, e por isso bebem antes da batalha. Mas quando chega o momento, o caos é tamanho, que vem a calma. Pensar é fazer. Seus músculos respondem antes mesmo de seus pensamentos serem coerentes, e o inimigo cai. São apenas Saxões. Não sabem lutar organizadamente, não como nós aprendemos com os romanos.

Você levanta o braço, e estoca para frente, e a sua espada entra no vão entre o escudo do oponente e o do seu inimigo, entra fundo no couro e na pele.

Eles não tem cotas de ferro.

Harry tem pena deles por isso, mas eu não tenho pena de pedintes.

A terra é nossa, e nós devemos ganhá-la de volta.

A guerra é um negócio barulhento e brutal, mas me parece que naquele dia tudo era silêncio. Eu ainda posso ouvir o som dos passarinhos chilreando, e o bardo cantava ao nosso lado, sobre os horrores e as glórias de Artur.

Eles vieram, e nós já esperávamos que viessem. Sujos, barbados e selvagens, marcados por suas doenças e por tantas escaramuças como aquela. Apertei a fivela do escudo, e parei ao lado de Harry, que os olhava encantado.

"Imagine a coragem! Vindo do outro lado do mar, apenas porque precisam tanto de terras!"

"São cães, Harry. Trucide-os como tal."

O jovem ao meu lado fez uma careta – odiava como eu era implacável e beligerante, mas eu achava que um homem piedoso jamais seria um bom comandante.

Ao menos era generoso, e os homens gostavam disso, pois era assim que enriqueciam. Nós precisamos de comandantes implacáveis com os inimigos, justos conosco. E, apesar de ser um maldito amante da paz, Harry entendia isso.

Eles estavam cada vez mais perto, e os mais jovens já começavam a demonstrar sinal de pânico.

"Parede de Escudos!" anunciei, e meus homens eram bem treinados, e montaram-na imediatamente. Meu melhor homem, Theodore, estava ao meu lado direito, pronto para me proteger com seu escudo; e observava os adereços dourados dos saxões.

"Nós vamos sair dessa batalha homens ricos" anunciou alegremente, e eu gostava dele porque era um guerreiro de verdade.

"Nós já somos homens ricos" respondi, e era verdade.

Harry parou do meu lado esquerdo, e estava nervoso – ele sempre ficava nervoso.

"Não gosto de matar homens." Falou, parecendo chateado, mas todos nós já tínhamos ouvido isso antes.

"Mas gosta da sua casa, da sua mulher e dos seus filhos, então trate de matar tantos quanto puder" disse, quase entediado.

"Minha mulher?" ele questionou, com um sorriso tolo. Tudo que ele pensava era em ter uma família.

"Você não vai ter nenhuma se não matar esses malditos saxões agora" repliquei, irritado.

"Mulheres não são tão fáceis de encontrar" falou, sorrindo. "E eu gostaria de uma especial. Eu quero olhar em seus olhos e saber que a terei para sempre."

"Nesse caso, eu guardarei uma das de hoje para você" disse, rindo de sua tolice.

Harry mandou que seus homens fizessem uma parede de escudos, e o som como de um trovão encheu o ar. Os Saxões estavam em nossa frente, vindo, a parede de escudos já montada.

Meu estomago ficou gelado, senti o gosto metálico em minha boca.

O gosto da morte se aproximando.

Todo o pensamento parou, todos os sons desapareceram, enquanto nos abaixávamos ao mesmo tempo para que as fileiras posteriores jogassem suas lanças. Alguns homens caíram, outros nem foram tocados.

Era sempre assim.

Mas isso irritava os saxões – que não usavam lanças – e eles sempre vinham com ódio para cima de nós.

Quem começa a batalha sempre perde, tinha dito o estranho homem que meu pai contratara para me ensinar a lutar tantos anos atrás.

O que significava que eles perderiam.

Flexionei o joelho, para agüentar o impacto de uma parede de escudos contra a outra, e tinha começado.

Um machado vinha diretamente para Harry, e eu levantei o escudo, batendo no pulso do homem e acabando com a força de seu golpe. Acho que esmigalhei os ossos, pois o machado caiu no chão, mas não dei muita atenção porque tinha outro sujeito tentando _me_ matar. Minha espada curta encontrou sua virilha, e ele caiu no chão, sangrando.

Eu pisei no inimigo, amassando suas bolas e fui ao próximo, diretamente na perna. O sujeito defendeu, e eu enfiei o escudo em sua cara, mas ele conseguiu acertar meu braço. A cota de malha impediu que meu braço fosse cortado, mas certamente ficaria roxo.

Na hora, nada disso importa. O que importa é defender, estocar e ouvir a canção que sua lâmina canta conforme você trucida seus inimigos. E eu tinha cometido um erro ao subir no corpo do Saxão, pois tinha rompido a parede de escudos e rompê-la era a morte certa. Theodore comandou os homens a fechá-la, e eu estava sozinho no meio da matança, sem ter quem me protegesse.

Era só eu e minha espada, ela cantava enquanto eu dançava entre os inimigos, trazendo a morte por sua retaguarda.

No final, foi tudo muito fácil. Verdade que perdemos quase metade de nossos homens, mas não havia mais nenhum guerreiro saxão ali. E liderei a ida ao acampamento, e o saque, pois os homens gostam de saques e Harry era escrupuloso demais para aquilo. Odiava a forma como tomávamos os tesouros dos mortos e suas mulheres, odiava como éramos cruéis e como nos embebedávamos à beira do campo de batalha.

E, talvez, se tivesse vindo naquele dia, tudo fosse diferente.

Porque eu a vi primeiro, e nosso olhar se cruzou e foi como se o mundo todo tivesse sido mudado.

Ela era linda, os cabelos soltos de uma virgem, voando contra o vento como jatos de sangue de batalha, e erguia uma espada como se soubesse usá-la, desafiando qualquer um que quisesse vir tomá-la.

E já havia alguns feridos, pois era bonita, com sua boca em formato de coração, e os olhos cheios de fúria. Eu a vi atacar um dos homens de Harry, e sua espada cantava naquela pequena batalha.

Como a minha.

Eu gritei com os soldados, e me aproximei de braços abertos, desarmado. E a garota começou a chorar, quando segurei a espada pela ponta, tirando-a dela com um puxão.

Provavelmente sabia o que deveria esperar depois de uma batalha, e tinha medo agora, mas fora firme antes, e isso traz algum respeito.

Todo o encanto foi quebrado pelas lágrimas, pela fragilidade e ela deixou de ser especial – para lágrimas e delicadeza, eu tinha Astória em casa. O que me fascinara fora a guerreira, mas agora era só uma garota, e eu cortei uma tira de uma capa, amarrando-a a mim.

E ela deve ter me odiado, claro, porque eu era um maldito comandante guerreiro segurando-a como escrava, e não poderia esperar outra coisa que não ser derrubada em um monte de feno para que eu montasse nela depois do saque.

Mas parou de chorar, e ficou de pé, tentando manter os farrapos de sua dignidade, conforme eu a arrastava para longe daquilo tudo.

Era bonita, novamente, e séria. Eu lhe dei cerveja, e um pedaço de pão, e ela ficou grata, e quase sorriu.

Seu nome, eu descobri, era Ginevra. E ela riu do meu, achando-o engraçado, mas sabia falar nossa língua bem. Sua roupa estava meio rasgada, o tecido claro todo manchado de sangue dos homens que afastou de si, mas ainda assim era muito diferente das mulheres saxãs que tinha visto antes. Ou mesmo das britânicas.

Amarrei Ginevra em uma árvore, para que não fugisse, e trouxe para ela um vestido novo, tomado junto com o saque. Era um tanto grande, mas o tom de azul caia bem em sua pele, que não parecia menos bela por conta das marcas em marrom que cobriam os ombros e o colo. Eu observei com fome conforme a deixava trocar de roupa, e prendi seus cabelos com um pente de azeviche.

Ela deixou que eu a vestisse e a desse pequenas jóias, talvez porque visse aquilo como um ato de respeito. Não que eu a respeitasse, mas a desejava, e ela parecia ficar ainda mais encantadora com aquelas roupas.

Tão diferente dos outros selvagens.

Eu disse a ela que estava tão limpa e tinha tanta dignidade, que não parecia uma saxã.

E ela riu, e o som do riso dela, eu juro, era melhor que a canção da espada durante a matança. Parecia que todo o universo brilhava junto com seu riso, e eu me peguei sendo um idiota quase apaixonado.

"Somos Anglos, não saxões" respondeu, finalmente. "E tomamos banho."

Ela conseguira fazer de mim um tolo, com suas palavras, e sorria pra mim com seus cabelos presos, e suas novas jóias, suas novas roupas. Acho que até aquele momento, nunca fora tão rica.

E talvez tenha sido o riso, talvez a dignidade. Pode ter sido a forma como lutara, ou a conversa tediosa de Harry aquela manhã a respeito de amor e família, mas ao invés de derrubá-la na grama, eu a beijei.

Ela me aceitou, sem grande hesitação, porque afinal o que poderia ser melhor? Eu devorei seus lábios macios e rosados, e meu coração foi tomado. Como na batalha, eu não tinha mais controle de minhas mãos, que se afundavam em seu cabelo, passeando pela nuca e descendo novamente pelas costas.

Ouvi Ginevra suspirar, e isso foi mais do que eu podia resistir, e logo depois minhas mãos estavam dentro de sua roupa, tocando seus seios e seu sexo, deitando-a lentamente para que eu a explorasse com a boca, e ela toda parecia tremer e responder a mim.

Ela me puxou mais pra si, e eu a tive, e, portanto, ela me queria também. Eu ouvi sua voz fraca, e a vi tremer, e nada no universo irá me convencer de que ela não estava tão satisfeita quanto eu.

Quando acabei, levantei-a e nós cuidamos para que ela estivesse novamente apresentável. Soltei sua corda de escrava, porque já a tinha tomado e tinha certeza de que ela não iria se afastar.

Sabia que ela tinha gostado, e pensei em quantas vezes mais eu a faria soar os acordes ainda mais extasiantes que aqueles que minha espada fazia contra a carne inimiga. E Ginevra sorria, e me disse que não teria para onde fugir de qualquer forma.

De volta ao acampamento, aquela noite, todos bebiam – inclusive Harry. E eu a apresentei como prisioneira, e os homens se admiraram com a resistência dela, e ela sorriu e foi aceita facilmente.

Eu não notei, mas Harry a olhava embasbacado. Como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher antes, diriam mais tarde, mas eu estava com a cabeça no que seria feito em minha tenda dali há algumas horas.

E ele a olhou, e Ginevra sorriu para ele.

Estava indo mijar quando senti uma mão segurar meu braço firmemente, e os olhos verdes de meu maldito rei me olharam.

"Você a tomou?" perguntou, com urgência.

"O que?" falei, confuso.

"Você a tomou?" ele repetiu, ansioso, e tudo que eu fiz foi balbuciar.

"Ela não está usando uma corda de escravo" respondi, finalmente, e ele assentiu – entendendo aquilo da forma errada.

"Então, agora, ela é minha."

Eu apenas pude olhar, perplexo, e Harry fez um grande discurso sobre minha magnitude, e sobre o presente de valor maior que todos que eu tinha lhe dado.

Não tinha como negar, como voltar atrás. Muitos tinham ouvido minha promessa mais cedo, e eu odiei-o mais do que antes – e sequer achava que isso era possível.

Os olhos dela pareciam tristes quando me olhou, mas aceitou as ordens e sentou ao lado de Harry, partilhando sua comida. E ele conversou com ela, e ela sorriu, porque no fundo era tão dócil e sensível quanto Astória.

Ele a levou para casa, e a encheu de presentes, e corou-a sua rainha. Alguns sussurraram que aquilo era blasfêmia e traição, mas Ginevra era digna e gentil, uma rainha perfeita para um rei como Potter.

E eu odiei aquilo, e eu odiei a aceitação, Astória ressentiu-se da minha raiva. E quando fomos chamados à corte novamente, ela odiou Ginevra, porque apesar de Harry ser cego, minha esposa não era.

Quando a rainha me olhava, o fogo em seus olhos voltava, e ela era mais uma vez uma garota sozinha lutando contra homens que a queriam.

Astória sibilava maldições, e a chamava de pagã e feiticeira, de prostituta da babilônia e de tentação com cabelos como a chama do inferno. E ela certamente era uma tentação, e eu certamente ainda a queria, e ela claramente gostava disso.

Eu a encontrava em corredores vazios e soltava as fitas de seu corpete, exibindo sua nudez para meus lábios, levantando-a contra a parede e arriscando ser pai do futuro rei. E ela chamava meu nome, e pedia por mais, e quando estava perto dela, sabia que nunca me importaria de ser chamado de traidor ou qualquer outra coisa. A morte por enforcamento era nada perto da traição que fora ele me tomar Ginevra.

Ela fora minha primeiro, e ela ainda era minha enquanto partilhava a cama real. Éramos discretos, e eu era muito bom em disfarçar tudo aquilo, portanto Harry não ficaria marcado como Artur ficou, ainda que tivesse sua própria Guinevere – sua gentil Ginevra, que só perdia a dignidade quanto chamava meu nome no estábulo, jogada sobre um monte de feno como uma mulher qualquer.

Harry sempre desejara um amor e uma família.

Eu, só quero Ginevra em minha cama e saxões na ponta da minha espada.

Minha vida está completa, traição ou não.


End file.
